


El corazón de las sombras

by BalticFortress



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalticFortress/pseuds/BalticFortress
Summary: Nuevas amenazas está a punto de atacar a los héroes de París, y descubrirán secretos que pondrán en peligro sus vidas, después de todo, enfrentar a Hawk Moth podría haber resultado ser sólo el principio.





	El corazón de las sombras

**Introducción**

Chat Noir avanzaba en dirección a aquel gran árbol de Navidad, con la intención de que sus luces no brillasen más, la alegría de la que él estaba privado la noche del 24 de diciembre le hacía sentir intensa rabia. Dirigió su mano cargada del poder de la destrucción hacia él. Pero de pronto una visión nubló sus intenciones, dos hermosos ojos verdes idénticos a los que él tenía aparecieron en su mente. Todo alrededor del héroe cambió, el cielo parecía tornarse de un azul claro como si acabase de anochecer, aunque era casi medianoche. Tuvo la sensación de que su frustración y enojo comenzaban a desvanecerse. Y la atmósfera se cargó de un aroma particular, de caramelo o tal vez de canela, el reconoció el delicioso perfume de inmediato. 

-‘‘¡Es el perfume de Mamá!’’ 

¡Si! ese perfume que su padre creó específicamente para ella cuando cumplieron un año de haberse conocido, y del que sólo existía un único ejemplar. El que ella usaba todos los días hasta la última vez que la vió. 

- _‘‘Adrien’’_ Dijo una voz femenina que pareció surgir de la nada  
-‘‘¿Mamá...dónde estás...eres tú?’’ Exclamó el adolescente buscando por toda la plaza a Emilie.  
- _‘‘Si, soy yo, Adrien’’_ Respondió la voz _‘‘Pero ahora no puedes verme...pon mucha atención, no debes usar los poderes Miraculous para buscar venganza, no escuches a los sentimientos malsanos porque sólo destrozan tu corazón por dentro, y si fuiste merecedor de ese gran poder es por la pureza de tu alma, que sé que tú tienes desde que te cargue en mis brazos por primera vez’’_

La voz desapareció, al igual que el perfume, y la noche estaba como antes, Chat Noir se hallaba confundido, divagando en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
-‘‘Plagg, garras fuera’’ Adrien encontró a su pequeño amigo y compañero Plagg en el suelo cubierto de nieve  
-‘‘¿Alguna explicación?’’ Preguntó el joven Agreste.  
-‘‘Ninguna buena, sabes que soy malo para dar explicaciones’’ Le contestó el kwami del gato ‘‘Necesito energía, estoy a punto de desfallecer’'  
-‘‘Aguanta ahí, te conseguiré algo de camembert’’ 

Adrien guardó a Plagg en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo para que se mantuviera caliente, y mientras iniciaba la no muy sencilla tarea de encontrar camembert a medianoche reflexionaba sobre lo que había acabado de ocurrir, en especial sobre lo que le advirtió su madre, su furia efectivamente lo estaba cegando, no pensó en el daño que podía ocasionar, ni recordó lo mucho que le aterraba la posibilidad de ser infectado por un akuma de Hawk Moth y poder lastimar a alguien, en especial a su lady.

**I**

**Terrores nocturnos**

La luz de la luna iluminaba las calles de París envueltas en una negrura profunda, las lámparas de la calle estaban perdidas y dispersas, los perros no ladraban, los coches siempre envueltos en un trajín sin fín durante todas las horas del día estaban ausentes, sólo soplaba el viento. Aquella quietud fue rota por un haz de luz color turquesa que partió un poste de luz por la mitad, y de sufrir un golpe por su caída apenas escapó una muchacha que huía a toda prisa de su perseguidor. 

No podía verlo, sólo el rayo letal que disparaba, y no pudo escucharlo hasta que gritó en forma amenazante, con una voz femenina: 

-‘‘¡Puedes correr, pero nunca podrás esconderte de mí!’’ 

Otro rayo pasó muy cerca de la joven que seguía corriendo intentando desesperadamente encontrar un sitio en el cual esconderse. Finalmente derribó la puerta de una casa abandonada, por un momento se sintió a salvo, libre de quién intentaba cazarla como a un ciervo. Fuese quién fuese. Corrimiento de tierra, pisadas en el suelo descubierto y húmedo, los sentidos en alerta... luego sintió el golpe mortal. Ese haz de luz verdosa impactando su costado izquierdo, hirviendo la sangre en sus venas, incendiando sus entrañas, haciéndola sentir el mayor dolor que jamás hubiese podido imaginar que era posible infringir a alguien sin que muriera. Con lágrimas en sus ojos completamente abiertos y su rostro suspendido en una mueca de horror, dolor y angustia ella cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas. 

-‘‘¿Creíste que podías huir tan fácilmente? ¿que no sabes que puedo percibir tu miedo, bichejo tonto?’’ Se burló la misteriosa autora del ataque. Ella se acercó, y su víctima no pudo hacer nada por defenderse, sólo sintió sus valiosos pendientes ser retirados de sus orejas.  
-’’¡Yo me llevare esto!’’ 

* * *

Marinette despertó a mitad de la noche con enorme sobresalto, sudor frío bajaba por su frente y empapaba su pijama, ella resoplaba como si hubiese corrido kilómetros sin detenerse. 

-‘‘¡Tikki!’’ Llamó a su kwami, esta voló a toda prisa desde una caja en el escritorio de su portadora hasta la cama de esta.  
-‘‘¿Que ocurre Marinette?’’  
-‘‘Tuve esa horrible pesadilla otra vez’’ Contestó la heroína con voz quebrada. Pero también aliviada de comprobar que todo aquello había sido un sueño.  
-‘‘Una pesadilla…¿Cenaste mucho en casa de los Agreste?’’  
-‘‘No lo creo Tikki...es la tercera vez que sueño lo mismo, alguien me persigue, me ataca, me deja medio muerta y se roba mi Miraculous’’  
-‘‘¿Puedes ver quién es?’’  
-‘‘No, sólo la escucho, es una mujer, de la edad de Mamá quizás’’ Respondió Mari, cansada. ‘‘Creo que ahora intentaré descansar, una Ladybug muerta de sueño no serviria de mucho frente a un Akuma’’  
-‘‘Por supuesto Marinette, quédate tranquila’’ 

En la mansión Agreste, el más joven de sus habitantes tenía dificultades para conseguir dormir. Adrien no podía separarse de la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, mientras deslizaba aquellas valiosas imágenes de él con su madre, no podía olvidar aquella alucinación, no sabía lo que significaba, no estaba seguro si eso había sido real o sólo su imaginación jugandole una broma, Plagg no le decía nada, evitaba el tema, quizás por necio, o porque revelarle algo sería peligroso. 

-‘‘¿Plagg? ¡Plagg!’’ Llamó al kwami  
-‘‘¿Puede decirme Su Graciosa Majestad porque ha interrumpido mi sueño de digestión?’’ Preguntó el pequeño gato negro con un bostezo más de pereza que de sueño.  
-‘‘El Miraculous de Ladybug y el mío son los más poderosos que existen ¿Cierto?’’  
-‘‘Tú sabes que si niño, son la quintaesencia de los poderes Miraculous, no hay nada que se les compare ¿Ahora me dejarás dormir?’’  
-‘‘Y si los juntaras...es decir ¿podrías usar más de un Miraculous a la vez? ¿Qué ocurriría?’’  
-‘‘Muchacho ¿nunca escuchaste que la curiosidad mató al gato?’’  
-‘‘Por favor Plagg, sólo quiero saber’’  
-‘‘Oh vaya’’ suspiró el pequeño habitante del prodigio de la destrucción ‘‘Si, si puedes, y si lo haces serás invencible, buenas noches.’’  
-‘‘¿De verdad sería tan poderoso?’’ Inquirió Adrien con emoción ‘‘Podría...’’ El gato se quedó pensando en su madre ‘‘¿Hacer todo lo que quisiera?’’  
-‘‘Creo que dije ¡buenas noches!’’ 

**Un mes más tarde…**

Llovía sobre la ciudad. Aunque era más común que por esas fechas el líquido vital cayera en forma de nieve como lo había hecho en Navidad. Ladybug y Chat terminaban su patrullaje nocturno, parecía ser una tranquila noche de viernes, y cuando comenzó a llover decidieron retirarse a casa, bromeando un poco antes de retirarse. Chat invitó a su querida Lady por unos croissants, tal vez unos donuts con chocolate o té caliente para aguantar el frío. La catarina rechazó gentilmente la invitación. 

-‘‘¿No crees que sería raro que entrasen dos tipos en trajes coloridos a un café?’’  
-‘‘No mucho más raro que lo que vemos a diario. Mi lady’’ Ladybug estaba a punto de responder cuando algo enorme voló por encima de sus cabezas  
-‘‘¡Y creo que algo así está ocurriendo justo ahora!’’ Gritó el chico gato.  
-‘‘¿Qué es esa cosa?’’ Ladybug dijo con gran preocupación, pues recordó la pesadilla que acechaba sus noches desde días atrás _‘‘Por favor, no...que no sea lo que estoy pensando’’_ Pensó. Un relámpago iluminó la silueta de la criatura, no parecía humana. 

-‘‘Luce como un ave enorme’’ Agregó Chat ‘‘Se dirige a Notre Dame, ¡tras él!’’ 

Los superhéroes se encontraban en los techos de la catedral, donde perdieron de vista a la criatura. 

-‘‘No debe estar lejos ¡Usa tu visión nocturna, tenemos que encontrarlo y buscar su akuma!’’ Ladybug comenzó a girar su yo-yo en actitud defensiva, espalda con espalda de Chat que extendía su barra y buscaba por todos lados al nuevo villano. Atacó por el punto ciego de ambos, cuando Ladybug lo vió, este extendió sus miembros inferiores, sintió el golpe de unas filosas garras en su costado y después de unos metros recorridos por la fuerza del impacto quedó debajo del ser, sorprendida por el ataque sólo vio brillar dos enormes ojos anaranjados, la criatura estaba encima de ella. 

-‘‘¡Ladybug!’’ Chat Noir acudió en su auxilio ‘‘¡Largo asquerosa peste!’’ 

El felino golpeó con su barrote al monstruo, este produjo una especie de sonido gutural, y retrocedió aleteando unos cuantos metros, luego se lanzó contra el rubio, con las patas por delante, lo golpeó en el estómago y perdió su barra, mientras la buscaba y estaba indefenso, la bestia lo atacó por detrás, pero la mariquita ya se había incorporado, con su yo-yo enredó al misterioso atacante, y con gran habilidad lo derribó al suelo, este intentaba zafarse, pero el arma de la heroína era una inquebrantable prisión, chilló, graznó, pero no pudo escapar. Chat Noir recuperó su artefacto y lo extendió sosteniéndolo firmemente contra aquella cosa. 

-‘‘¿Qué o quién eres tú?’’ Vociferó el félido héroe. 

Era muy extraño, aquel animal o lo que fuese, parecía estar cubierto de una especie de vello negro, tenía patas cómo de halcón y un rostro con solo dos ojos rojos luminosos, no se podía ver nada más en él, ningún otro detalle, emitiendo un chillido fijó sus ojos en los de Adrien, y éste sufrió un breve dolor de cabeza como el que provoca comer helado. Chat retrajo su barra, y con otro chillido, esta vez uno ensordecedor. Ladybug recogió el hilo de su yo-yo para taparse los oídos. El ser aprovechó para escapar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció en la noche. 

-‘‘Entre todo lo raro que hemos visto...creo que tenemos un ganador’’ Dijo Chat. Ladybug recogió con su dedo índice una sustancia resinosa de color ocre del lugar donde había estado el misterioso ente. 

-‘‘¿Que podrá ser esto? ¿Sangre?’’ En ese momento, el líquido, tras mezclarse con el agua de la lluvia que caía se filtró a través del traje de la peliazul. 

-‘‘¡No!’’ Gritó horrorizada agitando su mano. ‘‘¡Tendré que quitar esto!’’ 

Marinette bajó hacia una acera contigua a Notre Dame, ya vestida de civil revisó su mano, el líquido se había ido, pero su dedo se notaba rojizo como por una alergia, aunque no le producía picazón ni nada similar. 

-‘‘¿Que era esa cosa? Estoy casi segura de que no era un Akuma’’ Mari siguió observando su dedo 

-‘‘No estoy segura, parecía un ser mágico...en todo caso, no te tocó ¿verdad?’’ Preguntó Tikki


End file.
